Infinite Realms
by Green Gallant
Summary: The Lich has escaped once again and seeks to unleash unholy terror on the Land of Ooo, and has now set his sights on the entire Adventure Time Multiverse. It'll take Finn, Jake and others to put down the threat of the Lich King once and for all. No OCs.


_Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do for a while now to do a story about the Adventure Time multiverse. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy. _

**_Adventure Time Presents: _**

**_The Infinite Realms_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Return_**

They should have known it wouldn't last it was only a matter of time before the Lich escaped the time room to wreck havoc on the land of Ooo once again. Through unknown means the Lich King has escaped the realm outside time and space having grievously injured Prismo, the demon demanded his release though his previous wish had been rendered null and void by Jake, Prismo relented and now the Lich is free to begin a new age of terror in Billy's mortal remains. It was a day that Finn and Jake didn't see coming as the Lich King came back with a fiery vengeance, decimating the Candy Kingdom and ravaging the Tree Fort in a blind rage catching the heroes totally and inexplicably off guard. Finn and Jake were quickly overwhelmed as the Lich pummeled the Tree Fort smashing the top of their home from above unleashing his full power against the world at large as Marceline was the only other one brave enough to face down the Lich as she defended her friends while the Ice King attempted to intervene but wasn't powerful and cowered before the Lich's unholy wrath.

Just as all hope seemed lost Marceline tore open a rift into the Nightosphere intending the banish the demon into the netherworld only for the Lich to drag the four of them in with him where their battle continued. Finn fought valiantly with his blade going up against the Lich's magiks as they invaded the Nightosphere as the condemned inhabitants looked on not knowing of the Lich's powers, Marceline had accidentally leveled the playing field for the Lich as he suddenly took command of the army of damned souls bending the cursed denizens to his evil will as the demons turned against Finn, Jake and Marceline, while the Lord of the Nightosphere Hunson Abadeer looked on from his palace and took offence as the Lich and other encroaching on his kingdom, but knew of the Lich's great evil and knowing that he would fall under the undead abomination's sway if he interfered. But the sight of his only daughter fighting the Lich's forces overrode this and flew out of his palace and entered the fray as the Lich turned to see the hellish lord come towards him, rather than attack him directly the infernal master used his power to try and banish the Lich from his realm as the Lich was pushed back slightly by the magic but stood his ground as Hunson came down to their level firing a bright green energy blast from his hands stunning Finn and Marceline as he entered the battlefield hovering overhead.

"Dad?" Marceline said in shock.

"Hunson!" Finn added as the heroes and antihero looked on as the demonic master bearing his power down on the undead being. Hunson groaned.

"Finn, Marceline I need to get this creature out of my realm! If he takes control of my inhabitants it'll be the end of the mortal world!" he growled holding him off.

"Dad I thought you didn't care about that stuff?" Marceline asked.

"I don't actually! But that doesn't mean I want this guy ruining your life or trying to tear my only daughter apart. I may be a soulless demon lord but even I have standards!" he yelled.

"Dad…" Marceline said touched.

"I'm going try and open a portal to the multiverse, let him be…errgh! Someone else's problem!" he growled as a violet ancient spell circle appeared around the Lich's feet.

"But that's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Finn yelled back.

"Dad! No!" Marceline yelled.

"I'm sorry Princess but he leaves me no choice." Hunson said as he banished the Lich from beyond the realm while the Lich vanished in a wreath of purple flames ending the battle.

Once the Lich was gone his influence over the inhabitants ceased as the ones fighting Finn, Jake and Marceline came out of their trance and stood about wondering what was happening as the trio happened towards the mystical spell seal Hunson had conjured up and staring into the magical abyss.

"So what now?" Marceline asked.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? For a while now I've wanted to a story that dealt with multiple versions of Finn from parallel worlds in the Adventure Time Universe such as Fionna, and maybe even Farmworld/Ice Prince Finn teaming up to take down a common threat, and just never had a way to get the story off the ground until now. This is pretty much a work in progress but I am thinking about bringing in at least one other alternate version of Finn maybe as an adult. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
